A jamais je maudis le jour où
by Irayna
Summary: Voici un recueil de drabbles sur l'Univers de Fairy Tail ;) Ici, ce sont de petites histoires vues par un personnage en particuliers. Certaines seront dramatiques et d'autre plus joviales suivant mon humeur et ce dont j'ai envie d'écrire ! ;) Toutes les histoires ont un lien avec le titre de ce recueil ! ;p J'accepte bien entendu les commandes :) Je peux en faire avec des OCC ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Le mariage_

 _~MINERVA~_

Ça y est, c'est le grand jour.

Je suis dans ma chambre, à la guilde de Sabertooth, et je me prépare. J'entends, dans le couloir, une grande agitation.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour sensé être marqué d'une pierre blanche pour moi. Ce jour est sensé me faire sourire, mais, malgré que ce soit mon jour à moi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : pleurer.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui je me marie.

Je ne me marie pas avec le plus bel homme de la planète, non, je me marie avec mon homme, celui qui as toujours tant compté pour moi et qui est certainement, pour moi, le plus beau de tous.

Non … Je n'arrive plus à mentir. Il faut que je voie les choses en face !

Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda la très douce Yukino qui s'occupait de fixer mon voile blanc sur mon chignon.

Elle devina mon sourire -forcé- à travers le grand miroir. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, mes cordes vocales étaient nouées, et j'étais tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Mon cœur battait la chamade, c'était agaçant. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment j'allais m'évanouir, et Dieu seul sait que ce n'est pas le moment !

Rogue va te trouver encore plus sublime que d'habitude !

Si seulement elle pouvait se taire … Elle ne sait pas d'où viens tout mon mal. Elle ne sait pas ce qui me ronge, ce qui m'efforce à garder la tête froide et faussement souriante.

Où est Rogue, au fait ?, demandais-je.

J'avais besoin de parler de mon futur époux. Avec honte, je me dis que c'étais sûrement parce que ça me donnerais encore plus envie de l'épouser ! C'était ridicule ! Cela n'avait aucun sens … ! Mais j'y croyais. A force de parler d'une chose ou d'une personne, on finit par l'adorer non ? Non, ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! Je chassai ces conneries de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur la réponse de mon amie.

Je suppose que Sting-sama est en train de l'aider à enfiler son costume., pouffa-t-elle en imaginant la scène. J'ose espérer que Rufus est là pour les aider sinon imagine un peu !

Elle se mit à rire et je m'efforçai de rire aussi, même si mon cœur était serré. Les larmes montaient petit à petit, je le sentais.

Minerva?!

La belle blanche me regardait, choquée. Une larme venait effectivement de rouler sur ma joue.

Ce n'est rien … !, tentais-je de sourire, la voix faible et chevrotante. Je suis juste heureuse …

Je vis Yukino se détendre et souffler de soulagement. Quelle idiote je fais ! Ce n'est pas le jour de mon mariage que je vais pleurer quand même !

Une heure après, nous voilà tous réunis dans le jardin à l'arrière de la guilde. Tous les membres sont là. Rufus avait eu la gentillesse de me laisser traverser l'allée entre les chaises des invités à son bras. Pour Rogue, quelques minutes avant moi, Yukino s'était chargée de jouer ce rôle. Le jardin était magnifiquement emménagé grâce aux membres de notre guilde. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient. Il faisait aussi très chaud.

Vêtue d'une grande robe blanche moulante aux quelques diamants sur mon buste, d'escarpins blancs et de mon voile, j'étais rayonnante de beauté en face de mon futur époux qui lui portait un costume de couleur noir ainsi qu'une cravate rouge et une chemise blanche en dessous de sa veste.

J'étais en blanc. Lui en noir.

Un parfait alliage de couleurs pour deux mariés !

Le prêtre venu nous unir commença son discours. Rogue me tenait les mains avec un grand sourire.

Au fond, j'avais envie de tout arrêter, de déchirer cette robe et de hurler.

Hurler quoi ? Hurler le nom de celui que j'aime vraiment.

C'est de là que viens mon mal, c'est cela qui me fait tant souffrir ! Je me maudissais à faire cela à Rogue ! Je n'avais nullement eût envie de le blesser mais … j'aurais dût refuser ce mariage.

Rogue Cheney, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Minerva Orland ici présente ?

Oui, je le veux., affirma le brun en passant mon alliance à mon annuaire.

Rogue et moi étions sortis ensembles pendant deux ans. Puis il a décidé de me demander en mariage il y a trois mois. Mais il n'était plus l'homme qui avait réussi à me combler, à me ravir et à me donner une raison de vivre.

J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un autre …

Minerva Orland, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Rogue Cheney ici présent ?

Mes mains serraient mon bouquet de fleur et mon visage commença à se déformer sous la venue des larmes qui montèrent à mes yeux.

Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime ! Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est … C'est …

Mes yeux trouvèrent, derrière mon amant, deux orbes arctiques qui appartenait à cet homme. Celui dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse … Et mon cœur se serra quand ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil pour m'encourager. Il avait l'air ravi d'être le garçon d'honneur de son jumeau.

Je regardai dans la foule des invités et n'y vis que des sourires et des visages qui pleuraient, émus. Puis je me tournai de nouveau vers celui qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Et mon esprit percuta.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Je ne pût retenir mes larmes mais je fit passer cela pour de la joie.

Ce n'est pas lui que je vais épouser. Ce n'est pas lui à qui je vais dire oui.

Avec un triste sourire, je serrai les mains de Rogue et je consentis à répondre :

Oui, je le veux plus que tout au monde.

Je me jetai dans les bras de Rogue après que le prêtre nous ai déclaré mari et femme et j'entendis un tonnerre d'applaudissement alors que mes larmes de tristesse coulaient sur l'épaule de mon mari.

Félicitations mon pote !, ria Sting avec un grand sourire ravis, tapant dans son dos. On va faire une grosse fête pour fêter ça !

-A jamais je maudis ce jour où je t'ai dit oui-


	2. Une histoire de pâtes qui vire à l'œuf

_Une histoire de pâtes qui vire à l'œuf_

 _~STING~_

Depuis que ma copine -Lucy- a emménager à Crocus, je sens comme une tension incroyable dans ma vie …

C'EST UNE BLAGUE LA ?! TU SAIS PAS FAIRE DES PÂTES ?! MAIS TU SAIS RIEN FAIRE ALORS !

Oui, exactement comme ça. Une tension continuelle, permanente, journalière, annuelle même …

TU M'ECOUTE AU MOINS ESPECE DE BON A RIEN ?!

On dirait ma mère. C'est bon quoi, c'est juste des pâtes ! Des pauvres pitites pâtes ! Hi hi hi ! Olala je déconne là …

EUCLIFFE !

Heartfilia, quand t'auras finit de gueuler tu m'préviendra, que j'enlève mes boules quies. Quoique, même avec je t'entend gueuler., fis-je naturellement en lui montrant les boules de cires qui me bouchent les tympans.

Mauvaise réplique. Ma copine me sauta dessus pour arracher littéralement les boules quies de mes oreilles. En contrepartie, je hurla de douleur.

NON MAIS EH TU SAIS QUE J'AI UN TYMPAN PAS LOIN ?!, explosais-je.

JE M'EN CONTRE FOU ! TU VA ME REFAIRE DES PÂTES ET MAINTENANT !, criait-elle toujours.

En furie et sans dire un mot de plus, je sortis de son appartement en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière moi. Sur le seuil de la porte, je découvris Lector, mon Exceed, qui me regardait avec des yeux globuleux.

Sting-kun … C'est pas parce que Lucy-san est ta femelle qu'elle a le droit de te crier dessus comme ça ! Tu a toujours le dernier mot d'habitude !, râla-t-il en sortant du bâtiment avec moi.

Je sais Lector !, cinglais-je, en ayant plus que marre du sang chaud de ma copine.

Je marchai dans les rues de la Capitale avec Lector, les mains dans les poches, l'air blasé. Je ne faisais même pas attention aux filles qui gloussaient sur mon chemin en me matant sous toutes les coutures.

J'avais perdu cette habitude avec Lucy. Et tant mieux pour moi sinon, folle et hystérique comme elle est, je me serais fait défoncer devant mes admiratrices ! Et Dieu seul sait que même le Dragon Slayer puissant que je suis ne pourrait jamais résister à une Heartfilia en folie. A ça non c'est moi qui vous le dis, je tiens à mes bijoux de famille !

Sting-kun ? Et si on allait à la guilde ?, me proposa mon compagnon.

Bonne idée !, acceptais-je en souriant.

J'avais besoin de décompresser un peu.

Arrivés à la guilde -Sabertooth, dont je suis le Maître actuel-, je saluai tous les membres de la main en criant un ''Wesh tout l'monde !''. A une table au fond, j'aperçus mes anciens compagnons avec lesquels j'eusse déjà former une team lors des Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques il y a un an. Je décidai de me joindre à eux.

Alors Sting !, commença à ricaner Orga. T'a des cernes sous les yeux ! Encore ta p'tite Lucy ?

Lucy-sama ne cri pas pour rien d'habitude., fit Yukino, sarcastique.

T'a dût prendre une sacrée raclée pour avoir une gueule pareil !, s'étonna Rogue.

Minerva et Rufus restaient interdits, attendant des explications.

Si vous saviez … Putain de merde …, commençais-je à rire comme un phoque dégénéré.

Bah explique toi, fait pas ton relou !, s'impatientait Minerva.

J'ai essayé de l'aider parce qu'elle se plaint toujours que c'est elle qui fait tout à la maison et donc je me suis lancer dans la cuisine …, commençais-je à expliquer.

Ouf … ça c'est un coup dur pour elle !, firent les autres, choqués.

Mais laissez-moi finir putain !, râlais-je, vexé. Donc voilà moi je sais pas trop cuisiner alors j'ai essayer de faire des pâtes. Et ça a foirer. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Non mais je rêve là ?!, s'outra Minerva en se levant. T'sais pas faire des pâtes ?! Toi, le Maître de Sabertooth ?! Mais t'est une honte de la société !

C'est pas sa faute Minerva., ricana Rufus. Il passe juste plus de temps à faire des parties de jambes en l'air avec Lucy plutôt qu'à apprendre à cuisiner, voilà tout !, déclara le ménestrel, fier de sa théorie.

TOI J'VAIS T'CHOPPER !, gueulais-je en me redressant, près à bondir sur le poète qui fit une tête apeurée.

Rogue me retînt et me força à me rasseoir. Orga enchaîna alors :

Bref, et donc pourquoi elle t'a gueulé dessus encore une fois ?

Mais ça c'est parce que je sais pas faire des pâtes ! J'étais mort de rire ha ha ha oh punaise elle m'a tué ! Je pensais pas qu'une femme pouvait me crier dessus pour des pâtes ! Son tampon devait être mal mis c'est pour ça elle avait les nerfs !

S'en suivis d'un fout rire qui fût de courte durée puisqu'un monstre défonça la porte de ma guilde …

J'AI TOUT ENTENDU, EUCLIFFE !

Oh non putain … Ma journée était noblement foutue.

QUOIIII QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA GUILDE, HEARTFILIA ?!, beuglais-je, choqué.

Sans que je n'ai le temps d'analyser la situation, je me sentis décoller avec une puissance … J'vous dis pas.

Putain ça fait maaaaal !, pleurnichais-je, me tenant la joue, ayant atterri à l'autre bout de la guilde.

Je la vis se rapprocher avec son aura noire avant de m'empoigner par mon t-shirt, me soulevant. Pour le coup je me fais vraiment victimisé là … Elle reprit soudainement un visage d'ange, me souriant comme si rien ne c'était passer. Je tirais une tronche de démon, flippant à cause de son changement d'humeur.

Je venais t'annoncer, mon cher Eucliffe … Que tu va être papa !

Il y eu un blanc général. Tous tiraient des tronches choquées. Même Rogue, mon fidèle ami ! J'en revenais pas ! Mais le pire c'était mon état d'esprit après cette déclaration.

T-T'est sérieuse ?

On ne peut plus sérieuse. Et tu va m'aider à élever ce gosse, de gré ou de force., déclara-t-elle avec une aura noire.

A-Aye !, tremblais-je. Bien sûr Lucyyyyyy !

Elle reprit son sourire d'ange et elle me traîna dehors sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements des membres de ma guilde.

Je le savais ! Je le savais je vous dis !, clamait Rufus, fier.

TOI ATTEND QUE JE REVIENNE TU VA VOIR !, hurlais-je avant de me faire embraquer loin par ma blondinette.

 **-A jamais je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontrer, blondie-**


End file.
